


That one case Dean's not going to take.

by iouhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colony, Croatoan, From a prompt, Mars, Rescue Mission, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: Prompt:All contact is lost with the first colony on Mars. The rescue mission arrives to find the settlement abandoned and a word carved into a nearby rock: CROATOAN.





	That one case Dean's not going to take.

"So, get this," said Sam, pulling his eyes away from his laptop to look at his brother. Dean looks up from his own place across the table; taking a swig of beer as he does so. His laptop closed in front of him.

"Hit me," says Dean.

"You know that colony on Mars?" 

"Nope." 

"Seriously? It was all over the news. The biggest human achievement since-" 

"Blah blah blah. Get on with it. What's the case?" 

"Anyways," Sam sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. "About a month after the colony landed, NASA lost all contact with them. So they sent up a crew for a rescue mission. However, when they arrived, the settlement was completely abandoned. No trace to be found. Except, a single word on one of the nearby rocks."

"Croatoan," Dean says solemnly. 

"Yah. Croatoan. So... should we-" 

"Nope. No way in hell I'm doing that." Dean's face pales at the thought. "Ya, I'm gonna..." He gestures to the hallway, stands up and strides off hurriedly. Sam shakes his head and goes back to looking for a case.


End file.
